1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a loader for pistols or machine pistols whose grip is provided with a housing for such a loader. This loader can contain cartridges. It includes a flat case with a narrow partition, called the front partition, and a narrow so-called back partition and two thick side partitions. This case has two upper detention lips at one so-called top end, retaining, in the longitudinal direction of the case, the cartridges in the latter whereby a top cartridge can be taken up by the recoil slide of the arm, pushing said cartridge forward in the so-called transversal direction of the case, outside the case through an outlet opening. A mobile feeder in the case and a spring provided between this feeder and the lower end of the case functions to push the feeder upward.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the known loaders of this type, the top side of the feeder extends over its entire length in the abovementioned transversal direction of the case.
This transversal direction normally represents a feeble inclination with regard to the direction of the movement of the recoil slide of the arm, i.e. with regard to the axis of the barrel. Since, in most pistols, the grip and thus the housing for the loader are inclined with regard to the perpendicular line of this direction of the movement, the above-mentioned transversal direction is in most cases not perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the loader, but is inclined with regard to this perpendicular.
These known loaders can only be used with cartridges whose length corresponds to the length of the top side of the feeder. Recently, however, cartridges have been introduced on the market whose length is superior to the current standards used for pistols or machine pistols as described in Belgian patent No. 1001874. Indeed, these long cartridges cannot be used in the known loaders designed for cartridges having a conventional length and in which all these cartridges extend in the transversal direction. Naturally, these long cartridges could be introduced in a longer loader, but this would require a bigger housing and thus a larger grip, which would make the pistol difficult to hold.